Of Love and of Death
by CrystalizedFairy
Summary: Cora is a girl with wings. How much more complicated can it get? A lot, actually, when she starts dating a famous Marauder. A more updated version.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I never wanted to go to Hogwarts. All I wanted was to live my life with the centaurs that raised me. The orphan that I am, I grew up wondering what my parents were like. Did I look like them? Why did they give me to the centaurs? Where did I get my wings? Oh yes, I had wings. Big, black wings that when completely stretched out wrapped around my entire body.

I was sitting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, waiting for the welcome feast to start so I could join the other first years. The portrait heads lining the walls were very friendly and wished me good luck. I didn't know their names, but I thanked them anyway.

"Cora," came a voice from the door. I turned, looking at the face of Professor McGonagall in green robes. "We're ready."

I followed her out of the office and down one of the many staircases in Hogwarts. Ghosts were flying out of the walls left and right. Pictures were talking and moving. Nothing was new anymore. Well, at least to me. I've been stuck in the castle for almost two weeks now.

We reached the bottom of the stairs where the other first years are. They were staring at me, but I didn't mind. I was used to being stared at. Even the centaurs stared at me from time to time, though Triton, my surrogate father and leader, usually didn't allow it. I sat on the stairs while McGonagall went over with the other first years what Hogwarts is about. She left afterward, leaving me with the other first years. I stared off into space while they had their private conversations.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here before us?" A boy with white-blond hair walked toward me. His cold, grey eyes locked on my amber eyes.

"I got lost following you guys and took a boat by myself before you came across the lake. Professor McGonagall said I could stay with her until it was time for you lot to enter the Great Hall," I explained, feeling uncomfortable under this boy's gaze. He gave me an odd look, but turned to one of his friends.

Feeling eyes on me, I stood up and walked towards the Great Hall, signaling for the other kids to follow me. There was a lot of talking behind me, which eventually became whispers as we entered the Great Hall. Candles were hanging in midair, pure white against a stormy grey sky. I, like the other first years, was amazed at this display of magic and couldn't stop staring.

McGonagall was waiting for us at the very front of the room. Next to her was a stool with an old hat sitting on top.

"Now when I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your appropriate house," she said. Pulling a scroll out of her sleeve, she began to read off a list of names. Eventually, she came to mine.

"Cora Jones." Walking up, I sat on the stool while she put the sorting hat on my head. The weirdest thing happened then.

_So, you're the bird girl everyone has been talking about. Oh yes, I can see why Dumbledore brought you here. Brilliant mind, but that temper could get in the way. It better be. ._

"Gryffindor!" the hat yells. I jumped off the stool and ran to join my new house.

The dinner that followed the sorting was uneventful, minus a small food fight caused by two boys near me. In their fight they seemed to have forgotten about the other people around them. One boy with glasses aimed for the boy sitting next to me, but his aim was off as a bit of baked potatoe landed in my hair.

"Oi! Stop throwing food. You're going to get in trouble," I say to him, throwing the potatoe back at him. He seems surprised.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to hit you," the boy sitting next to me says. He had dark, wavy hair that reached his shoulders and warm grey eyes. I smile at him.

"Just don't do it again. . . Uh. What's your name?" I ask him.

As the dinner went on, I became friends with Sirius, the boy with grey eyes, James, the boy with glasses, and two other boys, Remus and Peter. Remus had hair the color of sand and Peter's a small boy whose eyes can't stay focused for more than two seconds.

At the end of it all, Dumbledore gave a welcome back speech and sent us to our dormitories. James ran ahead with Remus and Peter while I stayed behind and talked with Sirius. We talked about the food, our classes, our interests, and our families. Sirius' family had always been in Slytherin, which was sort of a surprise considering he ended up in Gryffindor.

The prefect leading us to Gryffindor tower was rude and snobby. He walked with the gait of one who's used to being in charge and didn't bother talking to us. He did warn us, however, about things I already knew about Hogwarts, like the moving staircases. Most of the kids stared in awe as we walked by portraits of people in old-fashioned clothes talking and fighting amongst each other, but I just kept on walking.

We stopped at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink ball gown. The prefect, whose name was Connor McCloy, said the password "bogarts." The common room walls were a dark red, giving me the impression of blood. Several couches were stationed throughout the room with a fireplace at the front of the room. I stared in wonder at my new home, with glorious shades of red and gold.

The moment was cut short when Connor went to the front of our group and told us the rules. We were to go straight to bed in separate parts of the tower, boys on the left and girls on the right. I didn't talk to anyone, but walked up the stairs ahead of everybody. Finding my room, I pulled out my pajamas and got ready for bed.

As I closed my eyes that night, I thought of the centaurs and what they would say if they could've seen me then.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so no flames please! Read and tell me what you think in a review._

**Chapter 2**

_Two years later . . . _

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHERE ARE YOU?" I swear the whole castle could hear me. I was on a rampage to find the bloke that stole my potions homework. People point in different directions as I run by. It wasn't a novelty to find that a girl was chasing after a Marauder.

I finally find him in the back of the library, sitting with Remus and James. I smack his head and hold out my hand, waiting for him to give me my homework back. Instead he pulls me into his lap. The nerve!

"Where is it?" He gives me an innocent look, his grey eyes going wide.

"Where is what, darling?" he asked, playing with a strand of my raven-black hair. I feel my face flush the color of a tomatoe.

"Where is my potions homework, you dolt. You should have asked me before taking it," I said, looking him square in the face. He smirked.

"You should, by now, now that I will always steal your homework without asking. I'm finished copying anyway. And besides, Slughorn doesn't check our homework thoroughly anyway," he said, handing me back my homework. I sigh and lean against his chest.

"Oi, if you're going to do that, do it somewhere else," James said, looking at Sirius funny. He blushed and looked away.

"Anyone up for a round of quidditch?" Andrew Mussey, the Gryffindor quidditch team captain came up to us. He glanced at my position on Sirius' lap for a moment, then looked away. He seemed a little sad.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do," I said getting up. Sirius, Remus, and James grabbed their books and followed me.

Arriving at the quidditch pitch, we went to the locker room and grabbed our gear. I stayed longer to get the quaffle and the snitch. Remus would be refereeing the match. My team was made of James and Andrew. Cain and Corin Rudolphi, the Gryffindor beaters, would be on Sirius' team. No surprise there, since they worship the ground he walks on.

It was dark by the time our match ended. Though we were evenly matched, I lead my team to victory by catching the snitch. Andrew hugged me and spun me around when I landed, causing Sirius to go red in the face. He stormed away before I could say anything. James gave me a look and ran after him, leaving me confused.

I still had an hour before dinner so I went to the forbidden forest. If anyone but me and Hagrid tried walking in the forest they would get lost. I knew these woods inside out and could easily find my way around. Not that anyone but the teachers knew that.

Eventually I ended up in the threstral breeding grounds. A few of these skeletal horses neighed their welcome to me. A small baby came up to me, looking for a treat. Giving in, I gave him the piece of meat I snuck from the kitchens. I sat on a tree stump, watching him eat it. A twig snapped and I turned around. The boy with white hair and grey eyes was standing behind me.

"What are you looking at? There's nothing there," he asked me. I made room for him on the stump.

"You can only see the threstrals if you've seen death," I told him. "You never told me your name."

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. Not that you would know that," he said, sitting on his side of the stump.

"You're right. I don't know. You've been cruel to me since first year," I replied, my eyes on the threstrals.

"Oh. Sorry about that. . Cora? I'm actually really nice, but everyone hates my father so they hate me," Lucius said, looking at the ground. I took his hand.

"Look up," I told him. He did and gasped. Then he smiled.

"How did you do that?"  
"My foster mother showed me how to do it. She did everything perfectly," I told him.

"Your foster mum?"

"My real parents gave me up," I said softly. Lucius hugged me, but I didn't turn away. I leaned on him for support.

"We should go," I said a while later. Lucius nodded and got up. I lead out of the forest.

We got back just in time for dinner. Everyone was in the Great Hall and was already eating by the time I sat down. I didn't feel very hungry, but forced myself to eat something. Then Remus found me.

"Where've you been? We've been looking for you since the match," he asked me.

"I thought Sirius didn't want to see me. He looked pretty mad when the match ended," I answered, looking up from my soup.

"He was pretty mad last time I saw him. He didn't even come down for dinner," he said. I frowned.

"Are we still talking about Sirius? He hasn't missed a meal since first year. Except for when he's in detention for pulling pranks with you lot," I told him. I was starting to worry.

"I don't know the reason, but you better find him before Filch does," Remus said, looking around the hall. I nodded and left.

It didn't take me long to find Sirius. He was in the very back of the library hunched over some old books. The librarian wasn't around, so I just walked in. He didn't look up as I sat next to him and waited. I put my arms around him and sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I didn't have to force you to come here," I said. Sirius laughed, then frowned.

"Why are you here?" he asked me.

"I was worried when you didn't come to dinner. It's not like you to skip a meal," I said, leaning on the table. He looked away.

"I didn't want to see his face," he said softly. I was confused.

"Who?"

"Andrew. He thinks he owns the quidditch pitch just because he's the captain. I hate him sometimes," he said, looking at me.

"Careful what you say. Don't want to get on his bad side when you try out for the team next year," I said, smiling. Sirius didn't smile, though.

"I also don't like the way he looks at you. And when he spun you around after you won the match, it should have been me doing that," he said. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Sirius, how come you never told me this?" I asked him.

"I was afraid you would laugh at me. Especially when you had that crush on Cain in our second year," he grimaced and turned away. I pulled to his feet and gave him a hug.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'll always be there, ok?" I told him. He smiled and my heart broke.

I went to bed that night with two things on my mind. I liked Sirius, and I was almost positive that he liked me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the past four years that I've been at Hogwarts, I've learned many things. How to avoid detention, how to escape from Filch, the school's caretaker, and how to avoid girls out for my head. The most important thing is to never be late to a meeting with the centaurs.

I had gotten special permission from Professor Dumbledore to skip classes for an entire day to meet with the centaurs. The leader of the herd was dying and it was my job, as his adopted daughter, to lead the council on deciding the next leader. Triton was a good leader and an even better father, but he wasn't immortal.

I made my way to the forbidden forest dressed in a black dress with white lace, a black ribbon on my head, and no shoes on. Tempa, my adopted mother, hugged me when I arrived. She gave me a sad smile, and walked towards the fire pit. I followed her, nodding to other centaurs.

A tent had been erected for my father, who was lying on a bed of grass. It was in here that the council would decide, with my father's approval, who the next leader would be. The tent was small and had to be altered magically to fit all fourteen council members. I walked in and sat at the head of the group, next to my father. No one objected, though they gave me strange stares.

"Let this council meeting come to order," Tempa started, pounding a gavel on a tree stump. "We're here to discuss the future of the herd and the person charged with leading it."

"Yes we all know that, Tempa. No need to say it," Ouran said. He was a young centaur with curly brown hair. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My father, your leader, started every meeting with those words. You dare question my father?" I said in a menacing tone. Ouran backed off.

"I think our new leader should be someone young and full of new ideas," said Palomar, an old centaur with a silver tail.

"I agree with Palomar. The next leader should be someone that we know will take the leadership seriously. Someone with a true interest in the safety of this herd. Any ideas?" I asked. It was silent for a moment.

"Some of us have been talking, Cora, and we believe that you should be the one to guide us. You know everything there is to know about the herd," Palomar said. I stared.

"Me? You all know that I'm at Hogwarts every single day of the year. I can't lead, someone else has to. I would have thought you'd ask Kincaid to do it," I said, not believing my ears.

"Kincaid is a boy. He's not fit to lead the herd," Ouran said.

"And you think you are?" I asked him. He turned red.

"Kincaid is three summers my senior and Triton's son by blood. He is an obvious choice for leader."

"You're right, Cora. Kincaid is the perfect choice for leader. I don't know why we didn't think of him sooner," Palomar said. Looking to the bed of grass, he saw my father nod his head in approval. He left and went outside to make the announcement. There was a great cheer at this news and I smiled.

Outside there was a large crowd of children prancing in circles around Kincaid. One little girl put a wreath of flowers around his neck. Kincaid looked confused, but smiled and thanked each person that congratulated him. Our eyes met and I smirked at him. I had grown into the habit of smirking whether or not I was around Sirius.

A loud wail came from the tent. I rushed inside to see Tempa kneeling over Triton's body. One look at my father's face told me everything I needed to know. I fell to my knees, not caring that the other centaurs had gathered to see what was wrong. Hot tears ran down my face and I knew I couldn't stay in the tent any longer.

I ran blindly through the forest, not caring where I went. Tripping over several roots had taken me to a small grassy clearing where I unfurled my wings. I had not used them in so long, they had cramped up. Stretching them wouldn't hurt anybody. After a running start, I took off.

It was dark outside by the time I landed in a tree to rest. Dinner had already passed, and most of the kids would be in their common rooms. I didn't want to go inside, but I didn't want to face the centaurs either. I finally decided on sleeping in a warm bed and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

There was no one in the room and the fire had almost gone out by the time I reached the tower. I sank into one of the chairs by the fire and laid there. I didn't even hear someone come up behind me.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked me. I turned around and saw the sleep deprived face of Sirius Black.

"I got permission from Dumbledore to go to a funeral," I told him, staring at the fire.

"Whose funeral?" I was silent for a moment.

"My dad's," I whispered. I felt tears run down my face as Sirius hugged me.

"Cora, I'm so sorry. How's your mom taking the news?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I ran out of the house the moment his heart stopped. I've been wandering Hogsmeade for hours," I said. I was slowly losing my sanity and Sirius could sense it. He pulled me onto the loveseat with him until I stopped crying.

We sat like that for a while, until Sirius mentioned that we had school in the morning. I was reluctant to get up, but forced my feet to carry me up the steps. There were mumbled complaints from the girls in my dorm. Lily Evans, a fourth year like me, closed the curtains surrounding her bed.

Everyone stared at me as I walked down to breakfast. I wasn't surprised since my eyes were still red from last night no matter how much makeup I put on. Remus and James didn't say anything when Sirius dragged me over to them. James climbed over the table to give me a hug and Remus gave me a water lily. Sirius all the while had his arm around my shoulders and was softly comforting me.

Before breakfast ended I walked to the hospital wing, hoping that Madame Prince had something for a headache. When she came back with my medicine, she suggested that I lie down for a bit. A bit turned into a few hours when I realized I had fallen asleep. I saw a stack of homework lying at the end of my bed.

I met up with James, Remus, and Sirius at lunch. They didn't ask where I had been, but simply knew without my telling them. Several girls stared at me, whispering things to their friends behind their hands. I didn't care, so I ignored them, only looking up when lunch was over.

The walk to potions was quiet, but nice. Sirius was holding my hand as we walked to the dungeons, causing whispers to fly across the room. I sat with him at the Marauders' table and got out my books. This was one of the many classes that I didn't have with Peter so I was glad for the awkward silence.

Professor Slughorn came in the room and gave me a sad smile. He was one of the few teachers that knew about my centaur family. I returned the smile and put my cauldron on the table.

"Everyone, gather your books and follow me. I have a special treat for you," he said, heading towards the door. Sirius and I looked at each other, then got up.

Professor Slughorn led us to the forbidden forest and told us to go foraging for plants. He split us up in groups and gave us a list of plants to find. When he finished speaking, I walked in the direction of the woods, with Remus, James, and Sirius at my heels.

We reached the meadow I found the day before and started looking. James tried to lighten the mood by retelling stories of the pranks he had pulled with Sirius and Peter. I laughed along with him and for a moment was happy. Remus picked up on this and started doing cartwheels. Sirius and I were on the ground laughing, holding our sides at Remus' attempt to do a cartwheel.

I was getting to the last thing on our list when the ground started to shake. Sirius held onto my arms and waited anxiously with me. A cluster of bushes shook and a trio of centaurs came into view. The youngest centaur was a little girl of about eight summers. She came towards me, putting a crown of valerian on my head.

"Thank you," I said to her. She smiled at me, and left with the other centaurs.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked me.

"Remember on weekends when I say I'm in the library? I always come here. Even when we were first years," I told him.

"So all those times I asked you to go prank someone with us, you were here?" James asked me. I nodded and he shook his head. "I will never understand girls."

"Just like you'll never get Lily Evans to go out with you?" I asked him, smiling sweetly. He started chasing me around the clearing and almost tackled me, except I jumped out of the way.

"Enough horsing around. We need to get back to the class," Remus said. I pouted, but followed him. An arm held me back though.

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked me. I nodded and followed him back to the clearing. I sat on a tree stump while Sirius started pacing. He finally stopped.

"Cora, I don't know how to put this. It's taken me a year to say it and I can't find the words," he said, mostly to himself.

"What is it Sirius?" I asked him. He began pacing again.

"What if she says no?" Sirius was talking to himself again.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, tell me what's wrong!" I said, grabbing his arm. He turned on me. I shrank back.

"What's wrong is that I like you. I've liked you since last year, when you came back from your father's funeral. You looked so sad and beautiful it broke my heart," his voice was a whisper now. I waited, then touched his face. He looked me in my eyes.

"I like you too, Sirius. I was afraid that you didn't like me back, that's why I never told you. But I'm really happy that you feel the same way," I said. He smiled and leaned towards me.

I've never been kissed, but it wasn't anything like the way I imagined it. Sirius was sweet and gentle, and his lips moved with mine. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his hands intertwined themselves in my hair. I felt like flying, I was so happy.

We broke away, and he leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled at him. He led me back towards the group. Surprisingly, our group was the only one that finished early. Professor Slughorn was nowhere to be found, so we just hung out. I could tell James was dying to ask questions and Remus had a small smile on his face. I winked at him and settled in the crook of Sirius' arm. James saw this and for a moment, he was quiet. Then a huge grin broke on his face.

"Well it's a good thing this is our last class, because it's taking the others forever to find the plants," Remus said after a while.

"Should we go find them?" I asked. He nodded and we all got up.

I don't know how long it took to find them, but it was dark by the time James found footprints. We followed them, and were surprised to see our classmates and teacher hanging in nets strung up in trees. I dragged Sirius behind a bush as a centaur walked by. There was one centaur that I recognized very well.

Ouran was giving directions to the other centaurs gathered. A gleaming sword was strapped to this side. A few held torches in their hands and were pacing in circles. Ouran seemed mad.

"I don't care if you checked there 60 times! Just find her, and whoever is with her," he shouted to a young centaur.

"It's a cou," I whispered with sudden realization. The boys looked at me.

"They know I'm close to their leader and are planning to use me as bribery so he can give up his position," I explained. I shrank closer to the ground as another centaur walked past us.

"Where do you think she is?" he asked another centaur. I stood up.

"Right here," I said and fired a spell at him. Both he and his friend fell to the ground.

"Guys, go untie the others! I'll deal with them," I yelled. Remus and James ran to the nets, but Sirius stayed by my side. I gave a weak smile, then turned to Ouran. He lifted his sword out of his scabbard.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Halfling," he said. I charged at him and he met my attack.

I ducked under his arm and shoved my fist into his knee. He howled in pain and swung his sword at me. I jumped back, but the tip of the sword cut my cheek. _I can't do that again,_ I thought, _I'm no use to anyone dead._

A loud thump came from behind me. I turned around and saw Remus helping a group of kids out of a net. He nodded at me, then ran into the woods. He came back with James and Sirius, their wands raised. Ouran looked up from his swollen knee and backed away.

"Obviously Tiberius failed to help you with your anger issues," I said to him. He scowled at me.

"This isn't over, Halfling" he said, and limped away.

"Did the others make it out of the forest all right?" I asked Remus. He nodded.

"I told them to stay near the tree line."

"Good. It will be easier to spot them then," I said. "Let's go."

They were waiting for us, as Remus said, near the tree line. The other students looked scared, and Professor Slughorn was going around making sure everyone was okay. Finally, he turned me.

"I believe some sort of reward is in order for these students. They did save our lives, you know. As a treat, there will be no homework for the rest of the month." There was a loud cheer at this, but I could tell something was wrong.

I didn't say anything, but simply followed the class back to the castle. I was not, however, going to go that easy.

"Ms. Jones, if I could speak to you for a moment?"


End file.
